Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known that there are no easy, adjustable ways to transport or organize hand tools and implements having elongated, round handles, such as shovels, rakes, and the like. Such hand tools usually are stacked in a disorganized jumble in closets, garages, pickup beds, or on the ground, are difficult to retrieve, and are often damaged or lost. Moreover, such hand tools tend to slide around in the back of a truck or trunk of a car unless one installs a bulky, permanent and often damaging retaining device. In addition, transporting such hand tools inside heavy equipment is dangerous and difficult, yet there are no hand tool retaining devices operable for the exterior or interior of heavy equipment.
Furthermore, current retaining devices for hauling, storing and organizing hand tools are attached with screws, tape, straps, or glue, and, therefore, are not adjustable and cannot be removed easily. Additionally, by being fixed in place, these current retaining devices take up precious cargo space and cannot be adjusted to suit the tool, job site and/or cargo hauling needs.
Finally, it is known to employ various types of tool holding systems. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,429 to Neanhouse, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,629 to Breveglieri, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,223 to Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,278 to Kasbohm, and U.S. Patent Application No. 2016/0016306 to Haddon et al.
Consequently, while these various tool holding systems may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved method and apparatus for adjustably retaining hand tools or the like which allows hand tools or the like of different sizes to be securely retained by the magnetic tool holding system, wherein the improved magnetic tool holding system allows for the adaption of the magnetic tool holding system by utilizing an insert for securely retaining different handle sizes. Furthermore, there is a need for an improved magnetic tool holding system embodying a method and apparatus for adjustably retaining hand tools in any position on a ferromagnetic surface, whether that surface is disposed on the exterior of heavy equipment, around a job site, in a truck bed, in a truck cab, in a car trunk, in a garage, in or on a utility closet or the like.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the tool holding art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.